Suites him
by YazminXOXO
Summary: He just needs her when it suites him, so she thought. Or is there something more to it?


**Suites him**

**By Blair Bass and Serena Humphrey**

Blair Cornelia Waldorf was in love with Chuck Bartholomew Bass. And boy did he know it. He would use it to his advantage whenever it suited him. He also pushed her away when it suited him. He didn't care what she thought. Ever since she realised that she had been trying to push him away, show that she didn't care either. But it didn't work. She was unconditionally in love with him and she couldn't stop it, no matter how much she wanted to. She couldn't believe she thought he loved her and she wasn't just someone pulled into his trap, like every body else.

She wouldn't take him back. Not this time. She wouldn't fall in love with him-again.

'_Care to put that theory to the test?'_ Her mind thought in a Chuck-Bass-like-voice.

'No'

'_Yes'_

'No, I wouldn't fall anyway.'

'_Yes I would.'_

'No I won't'

'_Yes I will.' _She fought with herself until a certain Bass came and snapped her out of the battle, which means she had to admit defeat to err herself?

"Thinking about me again Waldorf?" He asked huskily into her ear.

"Never." She replied as calm as she could, with him standing so they were centimetres away from him nibbling her ear.

"Sure?" He asked again.

"Positive." He sent trembles down her spine at there proximity. He smirked, knowing she was his already, all he had to do was make the first move and she would be caught in his trap.

"So… I have a room upstairs, you up for it?" He asked and snickered when her mouth curved into a perfect 'O' shape as she considered his offer.

"No."

"Okay, then come on… what did you say?" His cocky voice immediately turning into confusion.

"I said, 'No'" She told him nonchalantly, releasing herself from his tight grip, which she slipped out of easily as he was shocked that she would refuse _him. _However, it didn't take him long to recover from his surprise and gripped onto her even tighter. He was in the mood to get laid right now and Blair was the only one who gave him a good work out. He could pay someone to, but he had been experiencing a… blockage and he needed to use something, or rather someone as drainage. Serena told him not to use her best friend as sexual drainage but as usual he didn't listen to his annoying stepsister.

He **wanted** _this. _So he was going to **get **_this. _And Blair would **give **_it _to _him. _That's how it always works. She **wants**_ this _to, or rather she wants someone and he wanted a girl- well this girl. Mainly because she was at his every beckon call when it suited him. She '_looooved' _him. But he was Chuck Bass, he doesn't care. He doesn't love. He doesn't even have a heart. Sure he cares about her but he would never love her it doesn't go with the 'Chuck Bass Bad Boy' image posted on gossip girl every hour by his last conquest, what ever there names are.

"When hell freezes over is the day a girl says no to Chuck Bass. And when hell freezes over _and_ pigs fly _you_will reject _me_." He exaggerated arrogantly.

"Well, you are the devil, has hell frozen over?" She asked sarcastically.

"Funny." He retorted "But no. And no pig's have-" He got cut off as the T.V at the bar switched to the news.

"In other news, the first ever pig in space, her name is Snorty as she has a snorting problem, which makes her more prone to survival in space."

"Oooh, looky a pig in space, that counts as flying."

"Okay what ever! But your not going to reject me." He snarled, still as egotistical as ever even though he's just lost the dispute.

"What makes you think that?" She questioned.

"Because I'm Chuck Bass and you're Blair Waldorf. You don't want to admit it but you feel it too. We have a connection and we blend perfectly together. You're the only girl who I keep coming back to. All the rest are thrown out after a one-night. Don't ask me why, it's just like that." He told her partially lying but it had some truth to it.

"Why is it just like that? I need you to tell me if this is going to happen. I don't want to keep going all in to be pushed out when it suites you." She confessed.

"Don't worry, you can call the shots." He tried to avoid her orginal query, hoping she'd drop it. But for someone who knows Blair Waldorf he didn't very well right now.

"Why?" She repeated.

"I told you not to ask me that." He growled tearing his arm and gaze away from her.

"And I want to know why or I'm leaving." She threatened, equally as stubborn.

"Because…I…I" He couldn't say it, sure he's been leading her on but he couldn't let it get to the point of no return. He doesn't even love her.

"Thank you." She whispered turning away and running out of the bar.

"Love you." He muttered, shocked that he could even think it. He's going delusional. Chuck Bass doesn't do love. Chuck Bass doesn't do delusion either, but he's willing to make one sacrafice tonight. It's just the way she looked at him, so vunerable so un-Blair. It made his heart –which he didn't have- break. 'Oh well' he mused 'I just need to find a girl that looks like Blair- it'll probably work.


End file.
